Cuddles and Cake
by Starikinzif
Summary: Sometimes you can find love in the most unexpected of places. AU (aka humans) Fef x Karkat


It was a chilly day.

She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, not bothering to look behind her.

She had enough, her parents thought they could force her to marry..!

You see, this girl, was assigned to marry a man she has never met; just for his money?! Her face twisted in disgust… marriage is the binding of two SOULS! Not a money making tactic!

She was now running, droplets of mist pouring off her face, without a clue as to where she was heading.

* * *

He sat in a barren alley way, amongst the rats and cigarette butts, waiting for nothing. He pulled his black hood above his head, slightly ruffling his ebony hair. He pulled his knees to his chest, praying to no one that his hunger would surpass.

It was dark; moths dotted the sky like stars, fleeing to the warmth of a tall, looming street lamp. He scoffed. "Fuck; they have it so easy."

* * *

The girl was now crying, trying her best to outrun the starved predator that was close behind her. She could hear harsh breathing, and almost feel the beads of sweat erupting from the other being.

What she couldn't understand was how he got here; she had wandered far from home, possibly too far (and obviously too late). Out of nowhere a hand had grabbed her shoulder, like a snake slithering from the darkness, biting its prey with a grande strike.

Suddenly she tripped. The hand, frigid and clammy, took a firm hold of her leg and carried her away.

The boy raised his head in unison with his eyebrow at the sight. What was this? A prostitute? Looks like she brought along a rather frightening-looking man.

"No wonder he hired a prostitute." He muttered, gathering up his things so he wouldn't have to watch-

Wait.

The girl looked like she was… crying? He fingered his knife; this defiantly didn't look like your average prostitute-client affair.

She was screeching through rotten fingers, clenched firmly and forcefully over her rose bud lips.

Defiantly not a prostitute.

He slid behind them, careful not to make noise. Caught up in the harsh embrace of darkness, he managed to stand behind the man, placing a finger to his lips so the girl wouldn't say anything.

He swiftly grabbed the man's blubbery neck, slamming his thick body against the nearby brick wall with an audible crack. Inching his pale nose closer to him, red-brown eyes glaring hatefully into harsh green, he whispered icily,

"If you fuck with her, you're fucking with _us_."

He cocked his head to the side, diverting the man's attention to a steel door.

Proud smirk plastered to his face, he watched the man leave, picking up the broken girl.

At first it was just crying. He took her in his arms and whispered comforting words in her ear, rocking her gently. Tanned arms slowly made their way around the boy's neck, earning a grunt from said boy.

After a while she cooled down, and they just sat there, savouring each other's presence.

"Hey…" the boy whispered.

"Y-eah?" she managed to squeak.

"It'll be ok."

Silence.

"I'm Feferi." She whispered, draping her raven-black hair over her shoulder. She looked like a model.

More silence.

The boy continued to hold the sniffling ball of Fef, trying to divert his mind with something, anything!

"Nice name."

Nice name? Really? He mentally slapped himself.

"I, ahh, in the morning we should go for cupcakes and tea, I know this one place-"

He could literally feel her get excited. He wasn't sure if it was her muscles or pure energy but, sure enough, the sniffles ended there and then!

"Really?!"

"Yeh."

With that, the two drifted off to sleep, cuddling close to make the most of the other's body heat.

* * *

"You've never been to a coffe shop?!" Fef exclaimed, placing a gentle hand over her mouth.

"Nah, I'm not a tea kind-of-guy."

She grabbed his wrist and half-lead, half-dragged him to a glass box. It contained cupcakes up all types and flavours, adorned in hearts and cherries.

"Which one do you want~?"she asked, lips curled into a full, glistening smile.

He never realized how truly pretty she was, inside and out.

She had a heart of gold, and looked like a goddess. Her hair was long and wavy, like a river of chocolate. Her eyes were ocean-blue, which popped from her golden tanned skin.

Flitting his eyes from girl to cupcakes, he pointed at the plainest of the lot; a lone vanilla cupcake.

"Vanilla? You sure? It's the plainest of the lot!"

"Yeh."

"How did you get here?" Feferi asked, resting her chin lightly against her hand.

"Ah, on the streets? Did real bad in school, dad kicked me out, now I'm here. You?"

Her lips instantly cracked into a frown. So basicly this guy was saying he didn't finish high school- Wait, this guy?!

"Oh, you poor _dear_! You need to get back in school! And by the way, what's _your_ name?"

"Karkat."

She looked him over. Pale skin, dark, scruffy hair, and odd brown eyes; she could've sworn they were a deep red! His cheeks were tinted pink, and his forehead seemed wrinkled from screwing up his face so often (the guy was known for his temper).

He parted his lips to speak.

"Why were you…? Out so late? That fuckin' perv wouldn't have chased you if you decided to take a walk earlier."

"You see, I was originally out on a walk. I was walking because I… wanted to get away from my house. My parents have arranged a marriage, I barely _know_ the man!" she exclaimed, eyes widening with emphasis.

Karkat's face fell. He couldn't be jealous; he barely KNEW the girl but, he couldn't help it, someone as pure as her being forced into a marriage? Well, the thought of _anyone_ being forced to do _anything_ sounded wrong too, but it was so un_fair_-

"You have icing on your nose!"

He wrinked his nose. Did he? Well then…

"Wh- Oof!" Feferi giggled as Karkat smooshed the remainder of his cupcake all over her nose.

Squish!

Karkat no longer had a pale face, it was now covered in multicolored icing. Oh, could he ever beat this girl.

Gathering up all the icing he could from his own face, he slid it across hers.

"Hehe, who's the one with icing on their nose _now_?" he said huskily, his face only inches from Fef's.

Her eyes widened, entranced by the depths of Karkat's, she slowly closed them and leaned in.

* * *

They arrived in front of a quaint house. It had a white picket fence, and it was lined with colorful flowers.

"So this is… it, I guess…" Karkat mumbled, trying his hardest to conceal his emotion.

"Yeah, I… thank you, so much, I…"

With that, she had disappeared inside the house, shutting the door with a soft click.

Oh.

Karkat looked over the house. It was nice. He stood there for a minute, just taking in what happened-

"Silly Karkles~!"

His normally sour expression melted into a warm smile.

"You're not leaving without tea, are you?"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! 3

I haven't written in SOOO LOOOOONG..! But yeah! This is my oneshot I made for my friend (nitramister) uwu

((pssssssst im srry if it was ooc ^_^;;))

I hope you like it! ^o^


End file.
